16 ans
by mogocca
Summary: one shot pour montrer à ma cousine que 16 ans c'est as un âge si nul!


HELLOOOOOO !!!!!!! voilà le petit oneshot de Card Captor Sakura que je vous avais promis en attendant de pouvoir développer Shadow side quand j'aurais plus de temps (2 jours un peu de patience ! Je sais même plus où donner de la tête avec ce que j'ai à faire.). J'ai écrit cette histoire pour les 16 ans de ma cousine, qui n'arrêtes pas de se plaindre et de dire que j'ai de la chance d'être majeur. Regarde ma grande que 16 ans c'est pas l'enfer non plus ! Il suffit de savoir en profiter !  
  
Cette histoire est écrite à la première personne, les évènements étant vus à travers les yeux de Sakura ! J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop et que cela va vous plaire!! Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
Disclaimer : Non, non, et renon !!! Les persos de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas que ce soit Sakura ou Tomoyo, et encore moins Shaolan. Si ce serait le cas, je ne pense pas que le manga aurait eu autant de succès (faut bien voir les choses en face ! Ahhhh, dure réalité--'''').  
  
16 ans.  
  
« Alors question suivante : Si vous devriez choisir entre Keanyu Reeves, Brad Pitt ou Matt Damon, pour partir sur île déserte qui choisirez vous ? (Je ne connais aucun acteur japonais !! Donc, on se limite aux internationaux !NdA) »  
  
_Quelle question ridicule !! Parfois je me demande qui sont les abrutis qui écrivent ce genre de love tests à la noix !! Découvrez qui est l'homme de vos rêves !! Tu parles d'un test !   
  
Bah, soyons honnête, si on ne faisait pas ce genre de chose de temps en temps je crois que nos vies seraient mortellement ennuyeuses !!!  
_  
« Sakura, tu dois répondre à la question !! »  
  
_Tomoyo, toujours le sourire sur les lèvres ! Je me demande comment elle fait ? C'est vrai, 16 ans est un âge monstrueux ! Problèmes de cœurs, de poids, sans oublier un père et un frère hyper protecteur…Un véritable enfer !!  
  
_« Alors voyons, je dirais Brad Pitt…NON, Keanyu Reeves !!! J'adore ses yeux de braises !! NON, Matt Damon !! Il a un sourire craquant !! NON…Rah, mais comment ils veulent qu'on réponde à ce genre de questions !! C'est un choix pratiquement impossible à faire !! »  
  
« Sakura… »  
  
« Est-ce que je passerais pour une perverse si je décide de me retrouver avec les 3 en même temps sur une île déserte ? (C'est vrai que ce serait tentant… ! Keanyu Reeves, Brad Pitt et…Oops, Je crois que je m'éloigne du sujet OO''''NdA) »  
  
_Comme, je l'avais prévu !! Tomoyo, Chiharu et Rika ont éclaté de rire, et c'est tellement contagieux que moi aussi je démarre au quart de tour…ça fait du bien, de se vider l'esprit rien qu'en ayant ce genre de conversations avec mes meilleures amies !   
  
16 ans est un âge de merde, mais je dois avouer que quand on se retrouve dans des situations pareilles, je ne suis plus du tout pressée d'atteindre ma majorité !!!  
  
_« Eh bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse ici ! »  
  
« Ah Yamakazi, ce n'est que toi ! »  
  
« Comment ce n'est que moi ! Tu oses parler comme ça à ton petit ami ! »  
  
« Allons, tu sais bien qu'elle plaisante…Depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne fait que jeter des coups d'œil vers le préau !! »  
  
« Je sais c'est pour ça que je suis venu…D'ailleurs, en parlant de préau, savez vous que… »  
  
_Aïe, mauvais choix de paroles !! Et me revoilà de nouveau témoin de la scène la plus comique et populaire de ce lycée : Chiharu étranglant son petit ami de toujours ! Quand je pense qu'ils sont ensemble depuis la maternelle ! Je trouve ça incroyable, et je dois avouer que je les envie…Qui n'a jamais rêvé de rencontrer son âme soeur à mon âge ? Le romantisme fait parti de ma vie d'adolescente !!! Sinon, pourquoi je passerais des soirées à pleurer comme une idiote en compagnie de Tomoyo devant des soaps et des films mielleux à souhait. En parlant du loup, elle vient encore de pointer sa caméra…Par moment elle m'inquiète.  
_  
« Hey, Yamakazi, il parait qu'il y a un nouveau dans votre classe ? »  
  
« Un nouveau ? »  
  
_Tiens, je n'étais pas au courant…Pourtant, avec Rika comme informateur j'aurais déjà dû tout savoir sur le nouveau ! Elle est même capable de découvrir quelle a été la couleur de sa première couche culotte quand elle s'y met à fond !  
_  
« Ah Sakura toujours un train de retard! »  
  
« HEY !! »  
  
« Je plaisante Saki, et puis je ne l'ai su qu'à la dernière pause !! Il parait qu'il arrive de Hong Kong ! »  
  
« Je me demande comment tu fais pour être déjà au courant, il est arrivé un peu avant la dernière pause ! »  
  
« Secret professionnel…Alors, raconte nous un peu ce que tu sais ? »  
  
« Traduction : Est-il mignon ? »  
  
_Ma parole !! Rika est en train de rougir ?! Note pour plus tard : Eviter de parler d'un garçon lorsque je suis en compagnie de Tomoyo ! Elle est tellement observatrice que je suis sûre qu'elle sait si Yamakazi et Chiharu font plus que flirter !!! Ma meilleure amie peut vraiment être un danger mortel !  
_  
« Oh mais je peux faire plus que te parler de lui…Attendez moi 2 minutes je reviens ! »  
  
« Mais où est ce qu'il va encore ?! »  
  
« J'en sais rien, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne racontera pas encore des bobards !! »  
  
La tête de Chiharu est tellement ridicule qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire !! Finalement, la journée a plutôt bien commencé !  
  
« Hey, les filles ! »  
  
…  
  
« Oh…Mon…Dieu ! »  
  
« Rika, tu n'aurais jamais dû lui demander des infos sur le nouveau !! »  
  
« Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'a pas raconté des âneries !! »  
  
…  
  
« Les filles, je vous présente Shaolan Li! Li, voici ma petite amie Chiharu et… »  
  
« Salut Li, je suis Rika. »  
  
« euh…Salut ! »  
  
« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ce lycée !! »  
  
« Merci, je m'en souviendrais. »  
  
« Ne l'écoute pas…Bonjour Li, je m'appelle Tomoyo ! »  
  
« Ravi de te rencontrer. »  
  
« … »  
  
« Euh, bonjour. »  
  
« … »  
  
_Je rêve ! Je suis sûrement en train de rêver !! Ma parole, ce type est…la vache il est…Minute, il vient de m'adresser la parole ?! OH MON DIEU !! Parle idiote !! Dis quelque chose !!! N'importe quoi ?!  
  
_« euh…salut…je…suis…Sakura. »  
  
_C'est quoi cette voix ridicule ?! Depuis quand je bégaye !!Bon sang, mais y'a que moi pour parler comme une abrutie qui n'a jamais rencontré un garçon de sa vie !!!  
  
_« Enchanté Sakura ! Tu as un problème à la gorge ?»  
  
« hein !! NON !! »  
  
« Okayyyyy, je posais juste la question ! »  
  
_Seigneur, dieu, si je pouvais me jeter d'une falaise maintenant, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde !!! Mais regarde un peu !!! Incapable d'aligner 2 mots correctement, et comble de tout je suis en train de rougir comme une crétine !!! Comme si le regard bizarre que me lance Shaolan et le sourire moqueur de Tomoyo n'étaient pas assez !! LA HONTE !! Que quelqu'un m'aide par pitié !!!  
_  
« Alors Shaolan, tu viens de Hong Kong ? Tu vas passé l'année ici ?»  
  
« Hmm ! Oui, mon lycée fait des échanges avec le vôtre, et comme je voulais apprendre le japonais…La meilleure solution était de s'installer dans le pays ! »  
  
« Oh, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu parles très bien notre langue ! »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
_Ce type a le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu !! Merde, il a les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus !! C'est quoi, un dieu descendu sur terre ?! HEY !!! Sakura, reprends toi…Tu as un cerveau alors utilise le !!!!N'exagère pas, y'a des types beaucoup plus mignons ! Ouais, mais faut avouer qu'ils ont même pas UN QUART du charisme de ce playboy !!! OH NON, il ME regarde…Qu'est ce que je DOIS faire ?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ??????  
  
_« Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faudrait retourner en cours ! On se voit tout à l'heure Chiharu ! »  
  
« Ok »  
  
« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré les filles. »  
  
« Nous de même !! »  
  
…  
  
« Drôlement mignon ce Shaolan ! »  
  
« Pour sûr !! Je me demande s'il a une petite amie ? »  
  
« Oh, je suis sûre que tu vas le savoir avant la fin de la journée, Rika ! Pas vrai Sakura ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Sakura ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Saki, si tu restes avec la bouche ouverte tu risques d'avaler des mouches !! »  
  
« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? »  
  
« hohohohohoho !!! Le nouveau t'a laissé sans voix on dirait ! »  
  
« N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!! »  
  
« AH AH AH AH !!!!! »  
  
_Grrr…Si ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie, je l'aurais tuée sur le champ !! Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez rouge !! Et alors, c'est pas ma faute si je mes Hormones ont pris le dessus sur ma matière grise !! Je me sens déjà assez ridicule comme ça, et en plus il faut qu'elles en rajoutent !!! Enfin voyons le bon coté des choses…Tomoyo n'a fait aucune remarque devant lui et avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois que je le croiserais, j'aurais toutes mes facultés mentales !!!Oh non, c'est pas vrai elle est en train de me filmer !! Note pour plus tard : Voler la vidéo et la brûler à la première occasion!_

* * *

  
  
_Pfiou…Ce prof est un véritable psychopathe !! De toute façon tous ceux qui aiment les maths sont de véritables psychopathes ! Comment je pouvais savoir que l'hypoténuse d'un triangle rectangle, était égale à la somme au carré, des 2 côtés de celui-ci !! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'hypoténuse !!!!! Et évidemment, Mr Tereda est OBLIGE de nous donner 2 pages d'exos pour le week-end !! Pour moi ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : Comment se prendre un 2/20 en même pas 2 minutes ?!  
_  
_Ah monde cruel !!! Bah, si je m'arrange avec Toya je pourrais peut-être…  
  
_« HEY, Blondinette !!!! »  
  
_QUI est le crétin qui m'appelle blondinette ? Qui qu'il soit, il va regretter rapidement ses paroles et me servir par la même occasion de défouloir !!  
_  
« Dis donc…Qui te donne l'autorisation de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai un nom, je te … »  
  
« Excuse-moi, c'est que je ne me rappelais plus ton prénom ! »  
  
« … »  
  
_Je me suis à peine retournée pour voir le playboy hongkongais me lancer un sourire qui ferait fondre les glaces polaires et un regard tellement tendre que je me mets à rougir comme une gamine. Oh merde ! Il faut que je regarde autre chose que ses yeux, sinon je vais encore me comporter comme une idiote…Et moi qui pensait qu'une semaine sans le voir arrangerait les choses !!  
_  
« Sakura. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Mon prénom…c'est Sakura ! »  
  
« Oh oui, maintenant je me souviens…Je m'excuse mais j'ai quelques difficultés à me rappeler des prénoms lorsque je ne rencontre les personnes qu'une seule fois ! Même si je ne pense qu'à elles depuis le début ! »  
  
_C'est moi ou il vient de dire qu'il ne pense qu'à moi depuis le jour de notre rencontre !! Le salop ! Je rougis encore plus !! Et oh mon dieu, ses yeux…Il a des yeux splendides !!! STOP !!! Reprends toi Kinomoto ! De 1 tu es en train de passer pour une idiote à nouveau, de 2 tu as peut-être mal interprété ses propos, et de 3 : NE LE REGARDE PAS DANS LES YEUX !!!!!!!_   
  
« Oh…Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »  
  
« Ben, en fait tu as fait tombé cette feuille toute à l'heure ! »  
  
« Oh, merci… je ne faisais pas attention ! »  
  
« Aucun problème… »  
  
_Je crois que je vais commencer à apprécier les maths ! Si cette saleté de photocopie n'était pas tombée je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec LUI ! Tiens je n'avais pas remarqué…Il a des lèvres très bien dessinées ! Elles doivent être douces, et chaudes !!! C'est pas VRAI !!! Voilà que je me mets à raisonner comme une crétine en manque !! Comment il fait pour avoir un effet pareil sur moi ?!!! Si je regarde ses yeux, j'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras ! Et maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie : LE PRENDRE PAR LE COL DE LA CHEMISE ET L'EMBRASSER JUSQU'A CE QU'IL ETOUFFE !!!!!_  
  
« Sakura ? »  
  
_Il a l'air drôlement baraqué aussi ! Et son parfum…J'arrive pas à le définir, on dirait…  
_  
« Sakura ? »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Je vois que tu étais ailleurs ! A quoi tu pensais, sans indiscrétion ?  
  
_Encore ce sourire…Mais il veut ma mort ou quoi ?! Oh non, je viens encore de rentrer en transe. C'est pas possible ! Il a dû me jeter un sort pour que je réagisse de cette façon !!! Je n'arrive même pas à utiliser mon cerveau !!  
  
_« Heu…Rien…Je veux dire, je pensais à mon devoir de maths…Je ne suis pas douée et je vais me prendre une mauvaise note… »  
  
« Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je serais ravi de pouvoir t'aider ! »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Tu vois…je…je suis assez doué en maths, donc si tu veux, on peut se voir et je te file un coup de main pour tes exercices. »  
  
« Sérieux ? »  
  
« Bien…bien…sûr ! »  
  
_J'arrive pas à le croire ! Il est en train de me proposer de se voir en dehors du lycée !! Bon ok, pour m'aider en maths, mais ça n'empêche que c'est en dehors du lycée !! Si je ne me retenais pas je lui sauterais au cou, surtout qu'il est drôlement mignon avec les joues rouges ! Minute ?! Il est en train de rougir !! Ça voudrait dire que…NON ! Pas de conclusions hâtives… Ne nous emballons pas !!  
_  
« Alors, tu veux bien ? »  
  
« BIEN SUR !!!!! »  
  
_Oops, je crois que je me suis montrée beaucoup trop enthousiaste !_  
  
« Vraiment !! Alors, on se donne rendez vous demain vers 14h00 au parc pingouin ! »  
  
« Ok ! »  
  
« Alors à demain Sakura ! »  
  
« A demain ! »  
  
_Ok, récapitulons ! Rencontre avec Shaolan, proposition de cours PARTICULIERS en maths, et rendez-vous demain après-midi !!! Si je n'étais pas sur le point de m'évanouir à cause de son sourire, j'aurais sauté de partout dans le couloir du lycée !! Sakura, ma fille tu viens d'avoir le coup de foudre le plus intense de ta courte vie !!!! Et la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser à ce moment, c'est que les maths vont devenir ma matière préférée !!

* * *

Comment savoir quand on est tombée amoureuse sérieusement ? Je m'étais toujours posée la question. C'est vrai je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de petits amis et à chaque fois que je sortais avec un garçon, je pensais que c'était un sentiment profond que j'éprouvais. Et voilà qu'un jour je croise la route de Shaolan.   
_  
_Je ne sais pas exactement comment décrire ce que je ressens. Au cours des dernières semaines, j'ai appris à le connaître. C'est quelqu'un de généreux et fort. Oh bien sûr, il est plein de défauts, et par moment il me met tellement en colère que j'ai envie de l'étrangler ! Mais…ce ne sont que des détails. De simples détails, complètement effacés lorsqu'il me sourit tendrement.  
  
Comme maintenant, alors qu'il me raccompagne chez moi après notre rendez-vous.  
  
_« Tu n'as pas trop froid ? »  
  
« Non »  
  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je lui souris il rougit, mais je dois avouer que je trouve ça adorable. Quoique…Lui, il suffit qu'il me regarde pour que je rougisse comme une gamine. J'ignore encore comment il est capable d'une telle chose. Il a le don de me faire sentir timide ou passionnelle par un simple changement de comportement. Chaque caresse, chaque regard, chaque sourire…ont le pouvoir de me faire sentir unique. Et je ne parle même pas de mes réactions physiques !!! A chaque fois j'ai l'impression que mon cœur devient de la…gélatine pour ne pas dire de la lave incandescente quand il me donne un simple baiser.  
  
_« Tu crois que ton frère va me massacrer si je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte ? »  
  
« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »  
  
« C'est vrai…Mais, j'ai envie de profiter encore un peu de toi ! »  
  
_Ce que j'éprouve pour lui est tellement fort que parfois je suis effrayée ! J'ai peur de le perdre, ou de me laisser aller complètement, parce que je sais que sans lui dans ma vie je ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide ! Et je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même à cause de ça ! Avoir besoin de lui pour me sentir complète et épanouie…Pas vraiment le modèle de la femme indépendante que je m'étais construit et auquel j'aspirais depuis que j'ai 13 ans !!!  
_  
« Vraiment ? Et profiter de quoi exactement ? »  
  
_Ce qui me rassure, c'est que je vois dans ses yeux la même lueur que la mienne. Tomoyo m'a même dit qu'il ne regardait que moi ! HEUREUSEMENT !! Il n'aurait pas vécu très longtemps s'il louchait ailleurs !!  
  
_« Tes lèvres… »  
  
_Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre. Il m'embrasse, et j'adore ça. Chaque fois, chaque fois sans exception, je me retrouve traversée par un choc électrique et à sa merci…Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il embrasse bien…Bon, ok ça en fait partie aussi ! Mais à chaque baiser échangé, je sais qui ni lui ni moi recherchons seulement un contact physique !! C'est comme si, on voulait toucher l'âme de l'autre !! Du moins c'est comme ça que je le ressens !! Et je le vois aussi dans ses yeux…Que je n'ai plus peur de regarder maintenant ! Je veux qu'il voit ce que j'éprouve pour lui et je veux voir la même chose dans ses yeux.  
_  
« Sa…Sakura »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Tu te rappelles de notre premier rendez-vous au parc pingouin ? »  
  
« Je me rappelle surtout qu'au lieu de m'aider en maths, tu m'as aidé en cours de 'langues' »  
  
« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu te plaindre ! »  
  
« Moi non plus ! »  
  
_Je me rappellerais toujours ce jour-là. J'étais partie avec l'objectif de faire mes maths et d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Au début, tout s'était passé comme prévu. On était sur la pelouse, et je galérais comme pas possible avec Pythagore…Je ne me souviens plus ce qu'il s'est passé exactement par la suite… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai éclaté de rire à cause d'une remarque qu'avait faite une vieille dame en passant près de nous faisant rougir Shaolan jusqu'aux oreilles. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et j'aurais pu continuer longtemps ! Mais au moment où j'ai vu les yeux de Shaolan prendre une belle teinte ambrée j'ai stoppé immédiatement. Il caressa tout doucement mes lèvres avec son pouce ! Et moi, j'étais paralysée…j'allais reprendre mes esprits, lorsqu' il me fit perdre la tête rien qu'en me disant que j'avais les lèvres les plus douces qu'il avait touché. A partir de cet instant, les maths étaient le dernier de mes soucis !! J'étais beaucoup plus concentrée sur mes capacités pulmonaires !!!! Je crois que c'était le plus bel après-midi de ma vie !!   
_  
« Tu as raison…En fait…je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait…Je…Je n'avais jamais embrassé une fille de cette façon, et encore moins lorsque je ne la connaissais que depuis une semaine ! »  
  
« Si ça peut te rassurer le sentiment était réciproque »  
  
« Je sais…Tu as un visage très expressif ! »  
  
« Pas la peine de me le dire je suis au courant !! »  
  
« Ne te vexe pas ! Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a fait tombé amoureux de toi. »  
  
« Pas me vexer !!! TU…Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »  
  
« Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai compris ce qui m'est arrivé le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je suis tombé amoureux ! »  
  
_Et voilà ! Je vais bientôt me mettre à pleurer comme une crétine !!! D'un claquement de doigt…je passe du rire aux larmes !!!  
  
_« Shaolan… »  
  
« Je t'aime ! »

_C'était la première fois que j'entendais ces mots là._

* * *

_Me voilà maintenant, âgée de 24 ans. J'ai réussi mes études avec succès et je travaille en tant que responsable des relations publiques pour la boîte de Tomoyo, l'une des seules personnes avec qui j'ai gardé contact après le lycée.  
  
Professionnellement parlant je suis tout à fait satisfaite de ma vie. J'ai un travail que j'aime, une possibilité de carrière non négligeable et ne parlons même pas de la profonde amitié qui me lie moi et mon patron.  
  
Oui, je suis satisfaite mais pas heureuse. Tout simplement parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose, et pendant que j'écoute Rika me parler de son prochain mariage avec un de nos anciens instituteurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux plus beaux mois de ma vie avec mon premier véritable amour.  
  
Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Shaolan ce soir, alors que c'est le jour de la réunion de mon ancienne promotion ? Tout simplement parce que nos chemins se sont séparés. Il est resté au Japon un an, puis est reparti comme il est venu.  
  
Oh bien sûr, on s'était promis de rester en contact…de ne jamais se perdre de vue, après tout avec les mails, le téléphone, le courrier on pouvait difficilement couper les ponts. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Au fur et à mesure les lettres et les mails se sont faits plus rares, et puis un jour Shaolan m'a parlé de sa rencontre avec une certaine Meiling…Je m'épate moi-même je me souviens encore de ce prénom. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'en parlait de plus en plus et sans le savoir il me brisait le coeur lentement. Il ne m'a jamais donné de précisions sur la nature de leur relation, mais il suffisait de l'entendre au téléphone pour savoir que ce n'était pas qu'une légère infatuation.   
  
J'ai donc pris la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. J'ai rompu tous contacts, lui expliquant que j'étais très occupée at que je ne pouvais pas l'appeler très souvent, puis ça a été le tour des lettres, puis des mails…Un an après son départ je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
  
Des regrets, j'en ai c'est vrai, surtout quand je regarde Chiharu et Yamakazi avec leur bébé de 8 mois. Shaolan a été…non est la personne que mon coeur a choisi ! Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier et encore moins aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'ai aimé…non…comme je l'aime lui. Bien sûr j'ai eu d'autres petits amis, mais aucun n'a été capable de me faire ressentir les choses que LUI m'avait fait ressentir.  
_  
« Alors Sakura tu viendras à mon mariage au mois de juin ! Je compte absolument sur ta présence !! »  
  
« Bien sûr Rika, j'essaierais même de venir habiller comme je le veux et non par une des créations de Tomoyo !! »  
  
« Ah sacré Tomoyo, elle n'a pas changé au cours de ces années ! »  
  
« Et elle ne changera pas !! Ça fait quand même plaisir de voir que c'est le cas pour tout le monde ! »  
  
« Tu as raison…Enfin j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que Shaolan est devenu ! »  
  
« Je l'ignore, mais à l'heure qu'il est il doit être marié et être dans le bureau du directeur de sa famille. »  
  
« Sakura, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez coupé les ponts comme ça…Vous aviez l'air… »  
  
« Rika, on avait 16 ans à l'époque. A cet âge tu devrais savoir que le long terme et les longues distances ne résistent pas ! »  
  
« Tu te trompes, Chiharu est le parfait exemple du contraire. »  
  
« Il était tombé amoureux d'une autre fille. »  
  
« Sakura…pardon je ne le savais. »  
  
« Rika, allons ce n'est rien on avait que 16 ans. Ça devait arriver, c'était tout à fait normal. »  
  
_Oui, tout à fait normal. Alors pourquoi à chaque fois que j'en parle j'ai un pincement au niveau du coeur ? Il faut que je trouve un moyen de changer de sujet sinon, je vais me mettre à pleurer…Maudit soit le jour où je suis née sensible.  
_  
« Tu m'excuses je vais me resservir un verre de punch. »  
  
« Oui bien sûr, je serais avec Chiharu. »  
  
« Ok ».  
  
_Je me dirige vers le bar ignorant délibérément le regard plein de sympathie et de compassion que m'a lancé Rika.   
  
Pourquoi elle devrait ? Je ne suis pas à plaindre…J'ai la vie que je voulais !! Ouais, le seul et unique problème c'est que je suis encore amoureuse du type que j'ai rencontré il y a 8 ans !! J'ai tout essayé pour l'oublier !! Je l'ai imaginé plusieurs fois marié et père de 3 enfants, dans une belle maison avec sa femme Meiling à Hong Kong ! Dès que cette image entrait dans mon esprit, je la chassais le plus vite possible avant que je me mette à inonder mon appartement.  
  
_« Je suis pathétique. »  
  
« Une jolie jeune femme ne devrait pas se sous estimer autant. »  
  
_Les paroles viennent à peine de rentrer dans mes oreilles, que je sais déjà qui en est l'auteur, sans même me retourner. Je n'ose même plus bouger…J'ai horriblement peur de voir que toutes mes suppositions étaient vraies. Je me suis pourtant préparée à ça, mais maintenant qu'il est là, derrière moi, je suis incapable d'affronter la vérité.  
  
_« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mise à écouter ton idiot de frère et que tu refuses de me parler, même pour des retrouvailles. »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais écouté mon frère quand le sujet de la conversation te concernait Shaolan »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas retournée et jetée dans mes bras ? »  
  
« Cesse de te moquer, j'ai simplement été surprise, je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir. »  
  
_Me voilà maintenant face à lui, après 8 ans. Vous croyez que c'est impossible d'embellir en prenant de l'âge ? Regardez Shaolan et vous réaliserez à quel point vous avez tort ! Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, tous les sentiments que je m'étais efforcé d'enterrer au fin fond de mon coeur, ont refait surface en un instant ! Le monde est injuste. Je voulais l'oublier, savoir au plus profond de moi qu'il était heureux et l'oublier…Et maintenant me voilà en train de prier n'importe quel dieu existant de me renvoyer aux jours de mes 16 ans et revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Shaolan, avec pour seule différence : Ne jamais le laisser s'en aller sans moi !  
_  
« Beaucoup de personnes le croyait. Mais il y avait certaines choses que j'avais à régler au Japon avant de retourner à Hong Kong. »  
  
« Un voyage d'affaire ? »  
  
« Entre autre…Je suis surtout venu pour retrouver ce que j'ai eu la bêtise de perdre il y a 8 ans. »  
  
« Perdu ? Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? »  
  
« Tu n'as pas changé Sakura… »  
  
_Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? La tendresse qui se lit sur son visage est inimaginable. Je ne comprends pas…  
_  
« Que veux tu dire ? »  
  
« Toujours aussi aveugle. »  
  
« HEY ! »  
  
« Et c'est pour ça que je… »  
  
_Il fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air frustré par quelque chose et j'ignore quoi. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir le coeur qui bat la chamade, surtout que ce petit dialogue ressemble beaucoup à celui qu'on avait il y a 8 ans.  
  
_« Je peux te parler en privé ? »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Je voudrais te parler dans une endroit plus calme… »  
  
« Ok, laisse moi prévenir Tomoyo et … »  
  
« NON ! Tu lui parleras plus tard, j'ai besoin de te poser des questions et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être interrompu par une caméra ou un bobard sur l'origine des mariages maintenant ! »  
  
_Il me prend par le bras fermement et me dirige vers la sortie du bâtiment. Ce simple contact physique m'a fait perdre les pédales et je ne me rends même pas compte que nous sommes dans notre ancienne classe.  
_  
« Shaolan mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »  
  
« Il me prend que cela fait 8 ans que je me torture pour savoir quelles erreurs j'ai faite pour que tu refuses de renouer contact avec moi ! »  
  
« … »  
  
« Si je suis revenu ici c'est pour avoir des réponses et je les veux maintenant ! »  
  
« Et moi j'aimerais que tu me parles sur un autre ton !! Tu es venu pour savoir pourquoi on a arrêté de s'écrire ! Perte de temps, mon vieux ! Il suffit de faire une simple équation : à 16 ans on éprouve pas des sentiments assez profonds pour réussir une relation longue distance ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu es venu rien que pour ces questions sans importance et… »  
  
« SANS IMPORTANCE !! Parce que mes sentiments n'ont rien d'importants ! Alors toute cette année où on est sorti ensemble c'était que du vent !! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Shaolan on avait seulement 16 ans !! »  
  
« ET ALORS !!! CELA N'EMPECHAIT PAS QUE J'ETAIS AMOUREUX !! »  
  
« C'est ça le problème… »  
  
« Tu peux répéter ?! »  
  
« Tu parles au passé…maitenant, c'est une toute autre histoire ! »  
  
« Sakura ne joue pas avec moi !! J'ai attendu 8 ans, je suis revenu exprès et… »  
  
« Shaolan qu'est ce que tu veux de moi à la fin ?! »  
  
« La vérité !!!! »  
  
« Tu veux la vérité ? D'accord, je vais te la dire la vérité ! La vérité c'est que je t'aimais tellement que lorsque tu m'as parlé de cette Meiling, qui qu'elle soit, j'ai décidé de te laisser libre…Je t'aimais tellement que je préférais te savoir heureux ailleurs et avec une autre, que triste et prisonnier d'une promesse que tu ne pouvais pas tenir !!! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?! »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'innocent Shaolan, tu crois que je suis aveugle au point de ne pas voir à quel point tu étais heureux au téléphone rien qu'en me parlant d'elle…D'ailleurs tu ne me parlais que d'elle ! »  
  
« … »  
  
_Il est devenu complètement silencieux. Je n'avais pas voulu en arriver là, mais être proche de lui comme ça après presque 10 ans a fait remonté trop de sentiments, que je n'ai pas su gérer…Et maintenant j'ai mal. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, pâle comme un linge, ça me fait mal de savoir que malgré mes sentiments je n'aurais pas ce que je veux…J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon coeur et être prête à donner ma vie pour lui, je ne pourrais jamais le tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.  
_  
« Sakura… »  
  
« Shaolan…. On avait 16 ans, on était seulement des adolescents qui comprenaient à peine le mot aimer. Pourquoi tu es revenu ressasser le passé ? »  
  
« Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé…Sakura si j'étais heureux quand je parlais de Meiling, c'était tout simplement parce que… »  
  
« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. C'est… »  
  
« NON !! Ecoute moi, s'il te plaît ! Je…Quand je suis rentré à Hong Kong, ma mère m'a parlé de fiançailles arrangés. J'ai failli l'étrangler de mes propres mains quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait décidé de m'engager à une parente de la famille, j'avais beau lui expliqué que j'étais trop jeune pour me marier et encore moins avec une fille qu'elle avait choisi, elle refusait d'entendre. Quand je lui ai parlé de notre relation, elle a tout simplement parlé d'amourette de jeunesse et que tu m'oublierais aussi vite que j'allais t'oublier toi. J'ai refusé de la croire et j'avais décidé de lui faire vivre un véritable enfer. Le jour où j'ai rencontré ma fiancée en titre, j'ai failli faire éclater un véritable scandale. Mais en voyant le visage de Meiling j'ai changé d'avis. »  
  
_Je l'écoute, et maintenant j'ai envie de partir en courant. Qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire ? Ce que je sais déjà ! Qu'il est tombé amoureux de cette Meiling et que sa mère avait entièrement raison, enfin sauf pour la partie où j'allais l'oublier rapidement.  
  
Il ne voit pas que j'ai déjà assez souffert ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Oublier sa culpabilité ?  
  
_« La pauvre, elle était aussi rebutée que moi pour ce mariage arrangé ! C'est pour ça que l'on s'est entendu immédiatement. C'est vrai on partageait les mêmes intérêts, mais ce qui nous a rapproché c'est l'absence de l'être aimé. »  
  
« … »   
  
« On avait prévu de sauver les apparences auprès de ma mère, qui aurait trouvé facilement quelqu'un d'autre pour me servir de femme mais de beaucoup moins conciliant. De cette façon on pouvait patienter jusqu'à rompre ces fiançailles ridicules le jour où l'un de nous pourrait faire accepter l'élu de notre coeur à nos parents. La dernière fois que je t'ai eu au téléphone j'étais heureux pour la simple et bonne raison que Meiling avait mis ses parents au pied du mur : Elle avait enfin réussi à faire de son petit ami son fiancé officiel…J'allais enfin pouvoir te voir. »  
  
« Shaolan… »  
  
« Mais tu ne répondais plus ni au téléphone, ni à mes lettres, ni à mes mails !!! »  
  
« Shaolan… »  
  
« Je refusais de croire que tu m'avais oublié, je refusais d'admettre que ma mère avait raison !! »  
  
« Arrêtes… »  
  
« Et le jour où elle m'a montré une photo de toi avec je ne sais quel blanc bec, je me suis retrouvé… »  
  
« ARRETES !! PAR PITIE ARRETES !! »  
  
_Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne peux pas écouter cette histoire ! J'ai mal, tellement mal…J'ai tout simplement gâché ma vie parce que j'ai cru que j'allais le rendre plus heureux le jour où je l'ai libéré…Et maintenant, qu'est ce que j'ai gagné ? Un sentiment de culpabilité, de vide et de colère…contre moi-même !  
  
Je sens que je suis en train de pleurer, et je vois le visage de Shaolan devenir flou alors qu'il s'approche de moi.  
  
_« Je me suis senti mourir quand j'ai vu cette photo. »  
  
« Je suis désolée…tellement désolée. »  
  
« Moi aussi je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te parler de nos projets avec Meiling au lieu de te laisser dans l'ombre de tout. »  
  
« Et moi j'aurais dû te demander ce qu'il en était au lieu de te libérer de ta promesse. »  
  
« Chut…Tout ça c'est du passé. »  
  
_Je sens sa main sur ma joue. J'ai tellement envie de croire que j'ai encore une autre chance…Tellement envie de le toucher…   
_  
« Sakura. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu m'as oublié pendant ces… »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Tu… »  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Pour dire la vérité je n'ai jamais réussi à te sortir de mon esprit et de mon coeur. »  
  
« J'en suis heureux, maintenant je peux me concentrer sur la deuxième raison de mon retour ici. »  
  
_Je le regarde interloquée. Je viens pratiquement de lui dire que je suis encore amoureuse de lui et monsieur me parle de son voyage d'affaires !!!! S'il n'était pas en train de me sourire je l'étranglerais sur le champ. D'ailleurs pourquoi il me sourit comme ça ? Il veut que je redevienne la gamine rougissante que j'étais en moins de 2 secondes ?!  
_  
« Ah... »  
  
« Tu étais beaucoup plus curieuse quand tu avais 16 ans ! »  
  
« Les voyages d'affaires sont pratiquement tous les mêmes Shaolan, alors… »  
  
« Qui t'as parlé d'un voyage d'affaires ? »  
  
« Ben tu as dit que…Si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'elle est la deuxième raison de ton voyage ? »  
  
« Ramener ma future femme à Hong Kong et la présenter à ma famille ! »  
  
« Oh…tu…J'ignorais que tu allais te marier…Mes félicitations. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore si je vais me marier, mais vu la déclaration que m'a faite l'élue de mon coeur il y a peine quelques minutes, j'ai bon espoir que ce sera pour très bientôt. »  
  
_Il vient à peine de finir sa phrase. Il sourit tendrement et heureux. A ce moment la seule chose qu'il me vient à l'esprit est : QUI est CELLE qui lui a fait une déclaration ? Puis la réalité me frappe d'un coup…  
  
Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, et sans m'en rendre compte je me mets à sourire timidement. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat. La dose de bonheur qui vient d'être injectée dans mes veines et incommensurable ! Une véritable overdose !  
  
Si quelqu'un a déjà eu l'impression de respirer plus facilement alors que l'air est le même, de croire que son coeur suit un rythme inimitable alors qu'il a seulement repris un cours normal, de marcher sur un nuage alors que ses pieds sont au même endroit, alors il sait dans quel état d'esprit je suis en ce moment. Inconsciemment je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma tête contre son torse. Respirer son parfum après toutes ces années me fait le même effet ! Je relève la tête et nous nous retrouvons front contre front.  
  
_« Tu veux la vérité ? La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »  
  
_C'est la première fois que je lui dis je t'aime, et le voir sourire comme si c'était un petit garçon au lendemain de noël est suffisant pour me faire vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

_« J'ai vraiment hâte d'atteindre ma majorité comme ça je pourrais faire ce que je veux et vous ne me prendrez plus la tête !! »  
  
« Nadeshiko je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ta mère ! »  
  
« Humfs ! »  
  
« Laisse chéri…Nadeshiko, je sais que ce que l'on te demande peux te 'prendre la tête' comme tu nous le fais si bien remarquer, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu seras majeur que nous arrêterons de te conseiller ou te demander des choses, plus particulièrement du respect ! »  
  
« Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux !! Quel âge de merde ! »  
  
« Surveilles ton langage jeune fille ! Et puis ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir 16 ans ! »  
  
« Ah ouais…Vous avez oublié que c'est l'âge où est trop vieux pour jouer à des jeux de gosses, mais où on est trop jeune pour être pris au sérieux ! »  
  
« Tu te trompes ma chérie…Si tu le veux vraiment, 16 ans peut faire partie d'une très belle période de ta vie ! »  
  
« Maman arrêtes de parler comme si j'allais rencontrer mon prince charmant au coin de la rue ! »  
  
« Et pourquoi non ? J'ai bien rencontré le mien ! »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Tu me fais trop d'honneur mon ange. »  
  
« Tu le mérites… »  
  
« Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Maman, papa je vous signale qu'il y a votre fille de 16 ans dans la même pièce que vous ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour assister à certaines choses ! »  
  
« Tes frères ne disent rien quand je montre un peu d'affection à ta mère. »  
  
« Papa c'est pas un peu ! Enfin... c'est quoi cette histoire de prince charmant maman? »  
  
« Tu veux vraiment savoir, ou tu es trop vieille pour écouter les histoires de ta mère. »  
  
« Maman ! »  
  
« D'accord…Si je te dis que 16 ans est un âge merveilleux quand on s'en donne la peine, c'est que tu peux me croire…C'est vrai, il y le lycée, les disputes entre amies, les problèmes liés au physique, ou je ne sais quel garçon qui te fais croire que l'entière population masculine est à abattre… »  
  
« Maman ! »  
  
« Ok, laisse moi en venir aux faits. Tu connais tout ça, mais tu oublies les amis, la famille et les nouvelles rencontres. »  
  
« Maman on vit dans une petite ville du Japon, les seules rencontres que je fais c'est quand on va à Hong Kong voir grand-mère et les tantes ! »  
  
« C'est ce que je croyais aussi, jusqu'au jour où notre lycée a décidé de signer pour un programme d'échange ! »  
  
« Oui, je la connais l'histoire…C'est là que tu as rencontré papa ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon âge. »  
  
« C'est simple ma chéri…J'avais tout simplement 16 ans. »  
  
« Mais vous m'avez raconté que papa t'as parlé mariage quand vous aviez 24 ans ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais il y a plus que ça. Tu veux savoir ? »  
  
_Je suis dans la cuisine et je regarde ma fille qui me fixe incrédule mais aussi très curieuse. Je sens les yeux tendres de Shaolan dans mon dos et je sais, sans même me retourner, qu'il sourit amusé et attendri par le comportement de sa fille. On en était déjà passé par là avec nos jumeaux, plus âgés de 3 ans, et maintenant que je m'apprête à raconter notre histoire à ma fille comme je l'ai fait pour eux, je ressens à nouveau tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour Shaolan et mes enfants.  
  
Nadeshiko nous regarde, puis hoche la tête nous faisant signe de continuer…Un clignement de paupières, un soupir joyeux, la main de mon mari sur mon épaule et me revoilà âgée de 16 ans.  
  
_FIN 


End file.
